The provisioning of data, video, and voice services typically requires access inside a customer premises by a technician and/or installer. Equipment and custom wiring is often needed to provide connectivity within a home. Devices such as residential gateways, modems, routers, and Wi-Fi devices (e.g., routers, modems, access points, and range extenders) are typically installed, in addition to wiring, such as Ethernet cabling, optical fiber, and coax cabling. Thus, service provisioning is time and resource intensive, and requires cooperation with a customer to gain access to the customer premises.
Consumer level powerline communications typically employ an adapter device, coupled to a modem, router, or other network device, to establish network connectivity. The adapter may further be coupled to on-premises electrical wiring used for power distribution (e.g., powerlines and power cables of a customer premises) via an outlet (e.g., socket). The adapter may be powered by the electrical wiring, as well as transmit and receive data over the electrical wiring. However, such systems typically rely on internet and data services to have already been provisioned to the customer premises.
Accordingly, a meter collar system is provided for deploying powerline communications to a customer premises.